


Wibbly Wobbly

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s05e01 The Eleventh Hour, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy wishes someone would help the crying lady on the other side of the crack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wibbly Wobbly

In a parallel universe, Rose Tyler in slamming her hands against an uncaring blank white wall, sobbing, begging to be taken back, back to his side, where she belongs. Mickey, her Mum, and Pete look on in silence, at a loss for what to do in the face of her anguish.

The she lets out a howl, and slams her hands against wall one more time, and a crack appears.

Three months later, the Doctor tries and tries but can’t reach Rose through the tiny crack he found, and it closes. Large parts of his heart do to.

Three (ish) years later in the Prime Universe, the Doctor is devastated to learn that Rose Tyler had vanished minutes after being trapped, through a crack she herself had opened.

In 1996, a little girl cries with the sad lady on the other side on the crack in her bedroom wall. “Take me back” is all she ever says, and she doesn’t seem to be able to hear Amelia at all, when the little girl tries to comfort her.

Finally, unable to endure the poor lady’s sadness anymore, she calls upon a higher power. Surely Santa could help.

Then a Police Box crashes into her garden shed. When she gets the raggedy doctor, mad though he is, fed and up the stairs, she watches in shock as hope lights up his face when he hears what the sad lady is saying.

He quickly jumps back, holding out his ‘sonic’ and the wall opens just a little, for a small woman in a fuzzy blue sweater to fall through.

Amelia is happy to see the crack vanish, and watches as the Doctor scoops up the crying lady.

They have the oddest conversation ever, wherein the Doctor swears he’s not a Slitheen, and then there is kissing, which is sort of gross but also nice. The sad lady, whose name apparently is Rose, gives Amelia a hug, before she and the Doctor run out to the Police Box, and tells her they’ll be back, but she warns that the Police Box is in bad shape, so it could be minutes or years, but she promises that they will come back for her.

Amy smiles and waves as she watches as the two happily drop together into the TARDIS, before running off to pack her bag. She waits inside though, and eventually falls asleep.

She holds the promise of their return close to her heart, and every season, re-packs her bag. Twelve years later, she here’s a strange sound and goes racing down the stairs, suitcase in hand and there they are, in the exact same clothes. The Doctor doesn’t seem to know her, but Rose does, and while they wait, apparently the TARDIS, the Police Box’s real name, has to fix itself, she tells Rose everything, especially about Rory, and Rose tells her she should invite him to come along as well. She does.

Then its mad adventure after mad adventure, Star Whales, Pirates, Venice…Rory propose to her and they make the decision to stay on earth. Ready to settle down, while naturally the Doctor and Rose head off for the next adventure together, just like they always do.


End file.
